A Spot Of Homesickness
by Bokkun
Summary: Mei is missing his home and old friends. Luckily for him his best friend is really understanding. Oneshot. Possibly OOC. Apples. That is all.


Mei laid on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. Today had a perfect ratio of clouds to clear sky.

Mei had only just woken up, and he was alone. Gabu had probably went to grab a snack. Mei shook his head at the thought with a smile.

"Honestly I wouldn't mind him eating in front of me if he wanted to." The goat let out a light laugh. That sounded so strange to him. He wondered what he would sound like to his friends back at the Sawasawa Mountains.

The smile he had faded slightly. Was friends the right word?

Mei didn't know. He figured well he was sitting there he might as well ponder.

What would he be doing right now if he never met Gabu? About of Mei was upset at the question, he wouldn't want to live in a world where he wasn't friends with the wolf.

But if he actually thought about it…he had no idea what he'd be doing. He'd just be another goat in the herd, and the flip side Gabu would just be another wolf in the pack.

Mei let out a little laugh, "Tap would probably be bragging on about how he could beat up and wolf. Mii would probably just make sure I didn't get eaten. And Granny would be Granny." His thoughts turned back to sadness.

"I miss them."

"We could go back, if you want." Gabu said. Mei screamed and bounced back and stared at the wolf.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Want an apple?" Gabu asked whilst taking a bite of a red apple. It looked juicy. Having calmed down Mei looked Gabu over. He was dragging a bag that presumably full of apples.

Mei quirked a brow at this but accepted an apple anyways. He took a bite and sighed happily. Grass was great and all, but a little variety every now and again was good.

The two friends sat there eating apples, enjoying the silence as well as each other's company.

Mei looked towards Gabu, who had finished his first apple and started a new one, "I thought wolves only ate meat."

"Mostly, yes. But wolves are capable of eating many things. As it happens I just love the taste of apples." Gabu's mouth started to water, in ways Mei had only seen when wolf wanted to eat him, "Oh red juicy apples…"

Mei laughed lightly, "Well now that's settled, what do you mean we could go back? We made a choice to leave, and we did, and now we're here." Mei gestured at the forest around them.

Gabu nodded while eating his apple, "This is true. But there are some slight differences now. One, it's not winter anymore. Both wolves and goats were on edge because of a lack of food. This is no longer the case."

"I suppose that's true." Mei said with a bite of apple.

"Of course it's true." Gabu chuckled, "Two, I'm pretty sure the wolf pack is dead. At least the ones that were chasing us are. Which means if we did go back you wouldn't be bringing a threat of full on goat slaughter."

"Defiantly a plus." Mei said with a shiver. He had built some think fur around the subject of animals eating each other, but the thought all the goats he'd ever known dying because of him was a bit too much to take.

"You could say that again. And three..." Gabu trailed off, a light blush having covered his face.

Mei smiled coyly, "Yes? What's three?"

"Three? What's this about a three? There's no three." Gabu said dismissively.

"Come on Gabu! I promise I won't laugh or do anything mean. Please?" Mei a cute face at the wolf, who only blushed more.

"Well, I have certain...things I want to do. That I can only do with another wolf." Gabu looked away from Mei to hide his blush.

Mei looked up in thought, "What can you do with a wolf that you can't do with me?"

Gabu's face was practically on fire at this point, "Lots of things. Like the things you can only do with other goats."

Mei's confused expression remained for a moment till he shrugged, "Well, if you think we could make it back over that mountain, sure. It would be nice to see old friends again."

Gabu nodded, "Yeah, right? And this time it should be easier, cause nobodies chasing us and we can pack as much food as we need."

The friends smiled at each other.

Now that they decided that they wanted to go back over the mountain the next hour or so had them getting ready. Mei looked around for as many fruits and vegetables as he could find, well Gabu just made sure he had a full stomach.

All prepared the two friends started walking back towards the white capped mountain.

"By the way, Gabu?"

"Yeah, Mei?"

"Earlier you said 'things you can only do with other goats'..." Mei trailed off with a smile ever present on his face.

Gabu was back to blushing, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing much, it's just...the things I can only do with other goats I wouldn't mind doing with you. If you wanted to, of course."

Gabu fell to the ground in shock. Mei stopped and locked back with a small smirk on his face, "Oh my, is something the matter?"

"Do you even know what I was talking about?" Gabu barked back in shock.

Mei shrugged, "No, not really. But to counter balance that, you can take what I just said _however you want._ " Mei's cheeks were rosy as he winked playfully at the wolf.

Before Gabu to think a response Mei ran off ahead well giggling.

"Hey! Get back here!" And Gabu gave chase.

* * *

I just saw this movie today. How, why? Honestly I was reading something about The Fox And The Hound. A series of link jumps later, and I find out about this little ball of adorableness. So I figured oneshot, cause why not?

See ya later.


End file.
